There's no place like home
by daddysgirl
Summary: Song Fic. Its really cute, please read it! one parter [unless i'm told other wise!] TRORY


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. The Gilmore Girls characters used are not my own. The song is not my own either. The song belongs to Loanstar. ["My front porch looking in" by Loanstar, to be exact.] **Good song by the way.** So, as I was saying, none of the following is mine. No matter how much I wish that Chad was mine. Don't sue! Pairing: Trory!! Question: How do I get bolding, and italics? Cause everyone seems to be doing and I'd really like to do that especially for songs, cause it makes it SOO much easier. so if someone could tell me, like in a review **hint hint** or e-mail me CoffeeGirl286@hotmail.com. It would be great. Thank you.  
  
~*~ON WITH THE SHOW~*~  
  
"ooo yea woo yeaaaa oo yea,  
  
The only ground I ever owned was sticking to my shoes  
  
Now I look at my front porch in this panoramic view  
  
I could sit and watch the field fill up with rays of golden sun  
  
Or watch the moon lay on the fences like that's where it was hung"  
  
** I walk towards my house, well you can call it mine, when I'm home that is. I hate having to leave like this, but work is work. I love it here, so calm so peaceful. Dorthy was right, there is no place like home.**  
  
"My investments are in front of me it's not about the land  
  
I'll never beat the view  
  
From my front porch looking in"  
  
**The front door is open, I can see into the house through the screen door. It's a nice night, but warm, no wonder she left the door open. The house is as clean as it gets, with little kids, and that Gilmore charm of hers. Its so much better then stuffy hotel rooms. I just cant stand those. Then all of a sudden my girls come at me, all three of them. They've grown up so much, I feel like I'm missing out.**  
  
"There's a carrot top, who can barely walk  
  
With a sippy cup of milk  
  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong cause she likes to dress herself  
  
And the most beautiful girl  
  
Holding both of them  
  
Yea the view I love the most is my front porch looking in  
  
Yea, yea"  
  
**My girls, all three of them, all so beautiful. Its really not that big of a surprise, considering what their mother looks like. My little blonde girl, took after me, she's definitely daddy's little girl. As stubborn as her mother though, I'm surprised she didn't notice the shoes. How we got a red head was beyond me, maybe it'll turn browner, or maybe some relative of ours had red hair. Oh well, she's still so darling. Walking now, not very well but still walking. Jesus I miss them. Then my beauty, Rory, as stunning, and breath taking as ever before, I'm defiantly not around enough. I'm surprised she hasn't found another man.**  
  
"I travel here and everywhere  
  
Following my job  
  
I've seen the paintings from the air  
  
Brushed by the hand of god  
  
The mountains and the canyons reach from sea to shining sea  
  
But I can't wait to get back home to the woman he made for me"  
  
**It seems I've seen everything, every site, all the BIG things people talk about: the Leaning tower of Pisa, the Effile Tower, Big Ben, the grand canyon, Nigra falls, and so much more. Yet I can only think about one thing, home. My wife, my children everything's here in this town of ours. Nothing is as great as this house, sure its not a castle from England, nor is it the white house, but its mine. It hold everything I care about everything I love. It holds my Mary, and to me that's all that matters, that and my girls.**  
  
"Cause anywhere I'll ever go and everywhere I've been  
  
Nothing takes my breath away like my front porch looking in"  
  
"DADDY!!" exclaimed the blonde girl. "Your home!" She was 3, and the most adorable little girl in the world. Her blue eyes open in surprise as she saw her father. He'd been gone for a week. She hated when he left.  
  
"Yeah, baby, I am." He smiled at the girl as he started opening the screen door."  
  
"There's a carrot top, who can barely walk  
  
With a sippy cup of milk  
  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong 'cause she likes to dress herself  
  
And the most beautiful girl  
  
Holding both of them  
  
Yea the view I love the most is my front porch looking in  
  
Yea, yea"  
  
The red head looked up at him, this man she wasn't quite so used to seeing. She felt he was a big part of her life though she didn't quite know how. At one she was very smart, and advanced, she was beginning to walk though not doing a good job of it. Her father looked down and kissed her head. Then reached down and kissed her sister. Finally stopping on her mom.  
  
"I see what beautiful is about  
  
When I'm looking in  
  
Not when I'm looking out"  
  
"I missed you, babe." He said as held the side of her face in his hand.  
  
"I missed you too." She leaned over and they shared a quick kiss, for a brief moment wishing their kids weren't there. "Are you hungry?" she asked a small smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah, plane food is gross." He said making a face, at 27 he still acted like a little kid. "I brought presents." He grinned.  
  
"The best present is having you back." Rory stated.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't help myself. I guess I'll just give them out after dinner?"  
  
"That would work."  
  
"Are we staying in, or are we going to Luke's?"  
  
"Do you really want to eat my cooking after having air plane food?"  
  
"Good point, I'll just change quickly, we'll get the girls ready and we can head out to Luke's." He said heading up stairs.  
  
"That sounds great."  
  
"There's a carrot top, who can barely walk  
  
With a sippy cup of milk  
  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong cause she likes to dress herself  
  
And the most beautiful girl  
  
Holding both of them  
  
Yea the view I love the most is my front porch looking in  
  
Yea, yea"  
  
**Its so great being back here** He changed into jeans and a T-shirt, running a hand through his hair. ** I miss Rory to much, that's it Monday I'm calling in and telling them a through with traveling, I'm going to the office, and working out of there, no more traveling unless it's a family trip.** He sighed to himself ** Rory would sure love that, I would too. I already missed so much of my girls growing up, I want them to know who I am. I don't want to be to them what my father was to me.** He was determined not to make the same mistake, as he headed back downstairs.  
  
He saw them all ready with the baby in the stroller, the baby bag under it. Rory was holding onto the back of the stroller, and his other daughter holding on to the side.  
  
"All ready?" Rory asked as she pushed open the screen door.  
  
"Yea." He replied. Letting it close behind him. There was no need to close the front door in Stars Hollow, everything was safe, and if something happened he'd hear about it in less then a minute on the gossip chain. Ahh, the quirks of their beloved small town.  
  
His daughter grabbed his hand, and clung on to it as they walked. As if afraid he was going to leave them if they let go. "Daddy?" she asked speaking the first time since their greeting.  
  
"Yes baby?" He asked looking down.  
  
"How long you staying for this time." The words stung at his heart, she didn't ask when he'd leave, she asked if he'd stay. He really was missing out. **That's it, no more traveling damnit!** he thought.  
  
"Baby, I'm going now where, now just try to get rid of me." He said looking back at Rory when he said this. She almost stopped in place when she heard this.  
  
"Your serious? No more traveling?" She asked.  
  
"Not unless all 3 of you are going with me." He replied.  
  
"I love you." she said smiling.  
  
"I love you too." He replied with a smirk.  
  
"There's a carrot top that can barely walk  
  
(From my front porch looking in)  
  
A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong  
  
(From my front porch looking in)  
  
The most beautiful girl  
  
Holding both of them  
  
oooo yea"  
  
They were all sitting down, Luke had given them their food and they where eating talking about his trip from California. What had been going on in town. The red head was still looking at this man trying to place everything together in her head. Then it seemed to hit her. She banged her sippy cup against the high chair Luke had gotten when they had their first kid. The other three looked over at her with intrest, she was usually quite.  
  
Then quite stubbornly she said it. "DADA." She said aloud. Tristan beamed, and Rory's breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Yes, I'm your daddy, baby, I'm your dada." Tristan said leaning over and kissing the young girl on the head. "I'm your dada."  
  
A/n Well there you all have it. I heard the song and I'm like WOW, I HAVE to write a fanfic. to it, so this is what I came up with. Tell me what you think of it, its most likely just gonna stay a one parter. I still need to finish my other stories. I hope you like it, its my first song fiction, although I have added songs to my other fic's. Well review, and tell me what you think. PLEASE review.  
  
~XoXo ~Sasha 


End file.
